Without the mask
by FoxSage789
Summary: What happens when Ino realizes Sasuke's an asshole and see's Naruto without his mask.


**With out the mask **

**A/N: Hello people I think I did crappy on my first one and rushed it, so I decided to try again hopefully this one will be alot better, enjoy. **

Sasuke was having a horrible morning, First he woke up at 3:00 in the morning because kami know how bats got into the Uchia compound and were stealing food and dropping stuff, He nearl buned down the entire compound using katon jutsu's to kill them, then giant rats got into his house and tried to steal the dead bats but they didnt leave, they claimed hs bathroom as thier territory. By the time he got them out it was 5:00 in the morning He had to go to Hokage at 9 meaning he only has 3 hours to sleep. Currently when he enters his room he was metwer with the creepiest thing he's ever seen. In his room stood Ino Yamanaka sniffing his under wear.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Sasuke's voice yelled

"Sasuke-kun! do you want to go on a date with me!" Ino screecheed

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, when will you understand , I dont like you, your ugly and your fat, so get away from me before I get a restraining order you, you ugly bitch."

"B..B..But Sasuke-kun I..I lo-"

"Shut up! you dont know anything about love or me so get out!" 

**Ino's POV **

'Ok all I have to do is let the bat's loose then the giants rat's then when Sasuke leaves his room i'll take his under wear and brag it to forehead and everyone will think were a couple'

I saw him leave his room and start attacking the bats, with all the commotion I slipped through the window and started takeing some of his clothe's but then I stoped to see how his underwear smelled.

All of a sudden I hear someone yelling

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Sasuke yelled

Ino didn't know what to do so she did what she always did

"Sasuke-kun ! do you want to go on a date with me!

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, when will you understand, I dont like you, your ugly

and your fat, so get away from me before I get a restraining order on you, you ugly bitch"

His reaction was to yell more

I ran out of the Uchia compound at full speed crying a river of tears. I didn't know where I was going and sI didn't care when she finally when she when I finally stoped I found myself on top of the Hokage monument on the forth Hokage's head "wow this is beautiful maybe I can take Sasuke-kun here an- oh yeah he's a bastard that called me an ugly bitch..."

I sat there for an hour thinking over the thing's that happened today and the more I thought about it the more I thought he was right " I guess I am just a bitch, no one care's about me and Im just a burden to my family and team."

I took out a kunai and put it a few inches from my neck and said my final good bye's " Goodbye Mom, Dad, Sakura, Shika, Choji, Shino, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Neji, even you Naruto" I closed my eyes and pulled the daggar towards my neck and waited for the pain to come but it never did.

When I opened my eyes I saw a tan hand covered in blood

"Thats not the way to go" a deep voice said softly from behind me when I turned around What I saw was young 4th hokage 'He's so Handsome' I thought to myself

He was wearing his signature white jacket jacket with red flame's at the bottom with a black shirt, black shinobi pants, and black shinobi sandals. I felt like I could stare into his blue eye's forever and his whisker marks make hime look even more hansome.

' wait whisker marks!'

"Naruto?" I asked ' He look's taller'

" The one and only" the blonde repied

"What happened to you? You look taller and more handsome" I slapped my hand to my mouth when I realized what I just said I got happy when He didn't hear the last part.

"Yesterday I realized I should take off my mask and this is the end result, the annoying, loud stupid blonde you used to know was a fake, this is the real me, but enough about me what would make you want to commit suicide, thats never the right thing to do" He said as he sat down

i started tearing up , suddently I felt his strong chest on my back and his arms around me it was comforting but it felt right like its supposed to be like that a faint blush appeared on my face as he held me and I continued to sob

"S..s..s..sasuke yelled at me and called me ugly, fat and a bitch" I said as I started crying harder

"Ino" I didn't answer

"Ino" I didn't answer again

"Ino Look at me" I finally turned toward's him

"Ino dont listen to that bastard of an Uchia, were is the Ino that wont listen to anything people say to her, the one I know and love?"

did he just say he loved me I asked myself

" She's beautiful, smart and a talented kunoichi, also if you ask me you have to eat more because your not at all fat"

I listened to him as I snuggled into his jacket loving the smell of it and the huge blush that adorned his whisker cheeks, his lips looked so soft I just had to lean in and enjoy my fist kiss ever and what I hoped would be his first kiss with a girl

(his kiss with Sasuke on the first episode)

"And plus I shoved a my clone just shoved a rasengan down his throat and drew a seal that wont allow him to say who did it or what it was that hit him or let someone go in his mind to find out'

"Naruto you did that for me?" he nodded

"why?" I questioned

"Because I dont like It when people hurt my precious people, especially not the ones I love"

"I think I love you to"

"Wait no thats wrong I dont think I love you anymore" His happy smille turned into a sad frown on his face

"No I dont think so Iknow so" I said as I captured his lips in one more loving kiss before passing out into a peaceful sleep

**A/N: I think I did better this time than the othe fanfic please read and review no flame please **


End file.
